Waking Up
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: I was unsatisfied with Thalia's return in SoM. So, instead of writing anything you guys actually care about (sorry XD) I wrote this. / Thalia Grace one-shot / Fetus Percabeth / Thaluke / Rated K for bleeped swears / Flames go to Leo


**A/N; (Different A/N on Wattpad) Hello, my queens. I thought that my wattpad story was okay... so I posted it here! It's a oneshot, and I don't know what it is with me and the Grace siblings recently (first in Immortal, the Pen Swords...) but anyways, I wrote this for you to read. Due to this, Prince Seaweed Brain will have to be updated tomorrow. Sorry, but what do you think about this? I had to reformat, because Wattpad likes being a stupid-head.**

* * *

THALIA'S POV

Where am I? It looked like the forest from my dreams- the one where I died protecting Annabeth and Luke. The ending was crazy, I turned into a tree./

I shoved my blanket off (I hate getting out of bed, I swear I want to be a professional pillow), only to realize that it wasn't a blanket. It was a flowy gold cloth with silver depictions of war. 'The Golden Fleece' I thought, but how could that be true?

I looked down at my body, I certainly didn't look twelve years old. Thankfully, my clothes seemed to grow with me. I didn't have time to think of how, someone had spotted me. "Tree is awake!" He screamed.

I dusted off my jacket, "No s***, Sherlock." I walked towards the guy. He had green eyes and jet black hair. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood'. That's where Grover was taking us. Were Annabeth and Luke dead? What about Grover?

I tripped while running, and the boy helped me up. "Hey, are you Thalia?" He asked. I gave him a steady nod and his eyes grew to the size of quarters. "Annabeth is gonna freak out!" His eyes twinkled at the mention of her name, not that he was aware or anything.

He lead me towards the so called 'camp'. I suddenly realized that he could be leading me to my death, and I wouldn't know. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to look as tough, and sure of myself as possibly.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon." he said. Wait, Zeus wasn't the only one who broke the pact? Oh gods this was confusing.

I remembered that he had mentioned Annabeth with a longing gaze. Was it possible that he and Annabeth were- no! Annabeth is seven, that's way too young for him. _But I aged_ I remembered, two years by the looks of it. So Annabeth must be nine, still too young for him.

I followed him into the so-called 'Big House' where I met a centaur, Chiron. "Thalia, I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I took his hoof, reluctantly.

"Thanks," I replied still not so sure about what happened. "Are Luke and Annabeth okay?" I asked.

He flinched at the sound of Luke's name. "Annabeth is okay, you can even see her after this." The offer was tempting "but Luke joined-"

I started to fume. If anyone had laid a finger on Luke- "Kronos" Percy cut him off. "There's this whole prophecy thing about a child of the Big Three and-" A child of the Big Three? Well that must be me or Percy.

"Thalia, you're a daughter of Zeus right?" I nodded. "Well it appears it is about you, then, not Percy." Percy sighed in relief, but still looked jealous./div

"What kind of a pro-" I began to ask. I needed answers. I needed explanations. What could be so bad that it could make _Luke_ , Caring, Fatherly "Luke/em of all people turn evil?

Chiron looked concerned, "Perseus, could you please take Miss Grace to Archery, I believe the Demeter and Athena cabins are there."/div

Percy caught on, "Sure thing." We walked in silence passed a 'U' shape of cabins. He pointed out the silver one in the center as my father, Zeus'. It was amazing how many demigods were alive.

We made it to the archery range, between the Apollo, and Athena cabins, the amount of blondes was crazy. "Annabeth!" Percy called out.

There is no way the girl who turned around was the Annabeth that I knew. She was about thirteen, and taller than me. Though her hair was still blonde and curly (though longer), and her eyes were still a calculating grey, she felt different. She was much stranger than I'd imagined, and she definitely knew what she was doing

"Thalia!" She exclaimed, and came at me with a running hug. I felt the dagger that she had used in a new case hanging from her waist. There was so much I wanted to ask her about. "This is so weird," she said, eying me from head to toe.

She was right, I never really thought about our five year age difference, until it vanished. "Watch out!" she called, as I was nearly hit by an arrow.

"Thanks," I responded. "Chiron excused you from activities." I lied. Percy was about to explain when I cut him off. "You too,"/div

We ran to Percy's cabin. "If you don't mind, I have a series of questions for you." I turned to Annabeth. "Is he," I pointed to Percy, "Your boyfriend?

"No!" He responded, but I could tell that there was more than that to their story, and Annabeth definitely 'like-liked' him the way I 'like-liked Luke'. She always used to tease me about it, now I could trade her

"Okay, question two; what the Hades," I banged my hand on the table, "happened to Luke?"

Annabeth sighed, "He tried, and still is trying, to start a war between the gods and the titans. He's helping Kronos." The way she talked about him I could tell she still missed him.

I didn't want to bother her anymore. The rest of the questions (mainly stupid stuff like: is Green Day still cool? Or have jet packs been invented yet?) could wait. "Well I guess that's it." I said waving goodbye to them.

"You don't know where anything is!" Annabeth protested.

That was a fair point, like usual. Gods, being in a cabin full of her clones had only made that part of her shine more. "I'll find a way." I responded.

I looked around thinking maybe, just maybe, Jason would be here. em style="box-sizing: border-box; _Fat chance_ I thought _he's dead, remember._ I ended up walking into a cabin of gorgeous people.

 _Aphrodite kids_ I thought. I was about to leave when one girl spotted me. She looked like a stereotypical California girl, with her wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She couldn't be more than nine though.

She turned to her siblings and they all squealed (painfully high I may add) "MAKEOVER!"

* * *

 **A/N: No use following, this is a one-shot, but faves and reviews are more than appreciated!**

 **QoTP: Middle Name?**

 **AoTP: Mohindra (My mom's old last name)**


End file.
